Floyd's Apartment
' Floyd's apartment' is a safehouse in Grand Theft Auto V, located at the corner of Goma Street and Magellan Avenue in Vespucci Beach, Los Santos. Description The safehouse is located on the first floor of an apartment building in Vespucci Beach, Los Santos, and becomes accessible after the mission Friends Reunited when Trevor and Wade move to Los Santos to find Michael. They lived there with Wade's cousin, Floyd. The apartment is rather small but it plays a significant role in the story, being the planning grounds of a heist. After some time, during the mission Hang Ten, Debra comes back to the apartment after being out from the city for a time. Then, she is revolted by the presence of Trevor in the apartment, and blames her boyfriend Floyd for letting him in. Trevor tries to calm the situation down but Debra pulls out a gun and threatens Trevor, and Floyd pulls out a knife. Trevor gets angry with them and, off-screen, kills both Floyd and Debra, leaving the apartment. After this, Wade appears and wants to see his cousin, but Trevor stops him and he takes Wade to go to the Vanilla Unicorn, where they take out the owner and take over the business. If the player returns to Floyd's apartment again, the door will be locked and with tape on it reading CRIME SCENE and '' DO NOT ENTER.'' Inhabitants *Floyd Hebert (Deceased) *Trevor Philips (Formerly) *Debra (Deceased) *Wade Hebert (Formerly) Mission Appearances *Friends Reunited *Scouting the Port *The Merryweather Heist *Hang Ten Trivia *Floyd's apartment is modeled upon Melanie's apartment from the movie "Jackie Brown" by Quentin Tarantino. Even the pictures on the kitchen's pillar are very similar to those from the movie. Oddly enough Pam Grier, aka Mama G, who played the titular protagonist in Jackie Brown, stars as the host of the Lowdown FM radio station. *The radio station that plays inside Floyd's Apartment is Los Santos Rock Radio. *The apartment gets dirtier as the storyline goes on: **Dildos appear in Debra's bedroom. **A sex doll appears in the bathroom. **Fecal matter covers the apartment. **A painting gets smashed by Trevor. **On a blackboard in the kitchen, "Debra is a bitch!" and a penis is scribbled on it. **Floyd's bedroom starts to have trash on the floor. **The closet in the hall gets a hole in it. **3 words on the wall (entrance) "Live, Love, Laugh" are crossed out and replaced with, "EAT, SHIT, DIE." **At least 3 of the 4 torture tools used in By The Book can be found after said mission, depending if the player used these tools during it. The tooth, and pliers used to pull it out, are on the coffee table. The jerry can used for waterboarding is next to the bookcase in the living room, while the positive (red) end of the battery can be seen on top of the battery itself on one of the shelves of the same bookcase. **There is a bong in Debra's room that cannot be used, since Trevor does not enjoy smoking pot. **Floyd's bedroom door has an axe in it. *Trevor can play with Mr. Raspberry Jam in one of the bedrooms. There are several different animations that trigger at random when he does this. *The flat can still be entered after Hang Ten, by climbing on the roof (the easiest way to do it is with a helicopter), switching to another character and switching back. The only way to exit the flat is to kill the stuck character, or to do a switch again. **The flat reverts to its pre-Trevor appearance. **The TV is still functional and allows you to watch television, also the laptop allows you to use the in-game internet. However, the wardrobe and save game options are unavailable. **As an odd visual glitch, the kitchen windows appear to be normal and clean if viewed from inside the apartment while outside retains the bloody mess on the pane. *By the television, there are letter block toys. However, Trevor seems to have scribbled the letters "H", "A", "T', and "E" on the blocks. Gallery FloydsApartment-Views1-GTAV.png|Different views of the apartment. FloydsApartment2-VIews-GTAV.png PossiblyBob-GTAV.jpg|A photo of possibly Bob underneath some photos of Debra. Trevor_floyd_gtav.jpg|Trevor and Floyd standing in front of the apartment. Ferdinand-Kerimov-tooth-GTAV-PS4.jpg|Mr K's tooth after completing the mission By the Book. Hang Ten GTAVe Apartment Aftermath.jpg|Floyd's Apartment entry after Hang Ten. Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA V